we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Edmund Macmillan
Edmund "Eddie" Macmillan is a character in We Happy Few, encountered by Arthur Hastings, Sally Boyle, and Ollie Starkey in their respective storylines. Appearance Edmund is a grown man wearing a blue delivery service outfit, including a blue hat. Like the other Wellies, he wears a white mask. He has a thick, heavy accent. History Edmund was the first friend of Percival Hastings (besides Arthur). Getting along together, possibly because they both were a bit "slow" (they had developmental disorders), Edmund often praised Percy for what he considered to be genius. Arthur seemed to get along with Edmund as well, appreciating his friendship with Percy. He was too old to go on the train, like Percy, who "volunteered" instead to go. When met in the game, it is revealed that Arthur hasn't seen Edmund in years. Events of We Happy Few Act One Edmund is discovered to still be alive by Arthur when he is trying to figure out what happened to the butcher Reg Cutty's delivery boy. It turns out that Edmund is the said delivery boy, and Arthur sets out to find him, only to discover that the Plough Boys, a local gang, have beaten him up and broken his legs (he comments on how he can't use them, bones stick out of his right leg and his left is bent in an impossible fashion). After dispatching the gang, Arthur carries Edmund to a nearby pub to get medical attention, and Edmund asks him to deliver the rest of the meat for him, commenting on how Percy always said that he was "good." Act Two Edmund inadvertently warns Sally of Verloc's plans to frame her for murder. Edmund is abducted by cultists, convinced to follow them with the promise of candy. Sally is told of his location by Cap'n Strawbeard, who, after completing his mission to save Eddie, gives her a book on how to repair and operate Robert Byng's boat. Edmund, after being rescued, exclaims his gratitude to Sally, but can't move on his own, as his legs still appear to be broken. Sally later sends the captain to retrieve Edmund. Act Three Ollie encounters Edmund in the pub, who asks him to make a pair of crutches for him. Trivia *Edmund appears to be the only one who considered Percy to be a genius and stuck with him until Percy was taken to Germany. *Edmund, unlike most people, possibly remembers the Very Bad Thing (the sending away of children thirteen and under), as he remembers Percy from his past. This may be because of his developmental disability and Percy's impact on his life. *It is unknown if he learns the truth about Reg Cutty and the atrocities he helps to commit, as Reg says Edmund's disorders limit his capabilities, and worries Edmund would get hurt by such machinery. *He is one of the most reoccurring NPCs in the game, as he is encountered by all three playable characters. *Edmund may not even take joy at all; given his condition. This would make sense since his condition results in him being naturally happy. *Edmund and his first quest's name, "Superb Meat Boy", is actually a nod to the game Super Meat Boy. and it's creator, Edmund McMillen. *According to Margaret Worthing, Edmund was sweet and he would save birds that fell out of their nests. Category:Characters